God Wears Black
by inkerdoodle
Summary: Prussia, cruel and blood-thirsty, is perfectly content in taking away the lives of others. Always believing he was born for war, he was blind to the error of his ways. Little does he know that all it takes to change him is a small, blue-eyed boy.
1. Found

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia. **

* * *

_How can I be screaming? If I was screaming, certainly he could hear me. The protests in my mind were deafening, so why was he so unaffected?  
How could he look at me like that? So eager to take my life. I can't stand his pleasure in my suffering.  
I can't help but feel pity for this man, this monster. His loneliness must be overwhelming. _

Prussia pointed the gun firmly at the prisoner kneeling before him, a menacing grin spread across his features. He let out a blood-curdling laugh as the man begged to be freed with his life. The captive was exhausted and beaten from war; however, he was still persistent. He spoke endlessly about how he had a wife to go home to, a family to support. But the Prussian simply didn't care. When he had enough of his complaining, he kicked him down, forcing the man to lie motionlessly on his side. The impact made the weak man shriek with pain. This only made Prussia laugh louder.

"Family! Do you think I care?" he said, grabbing the man's heavily bloodstained shirt, he held him above the ground. "Your country is foolish for picking a fight with _me." _He threw him mercilessly into the wall, earning himself a satisfying cracking noise. The man slid onto the floor, breathless and desperate to escape, but too frail to try. He let himself fall still; letting go of his emotions and turning off his senses. "You make me sick. I'm finished."

The man's eyes flickered open on instinct. He was aware of his fate, but he couldn't protest. But in his mind, every fiber of his being was telling him to stand up, to fight. Every part of his mind was yelling at him to continue. _I'm screaming, _the man thought, _but how come no one can hear me? _

It took every muscle to open his mouth. All he was able to get out was a small moan, but it was too late. He felt a sharp pain in his forehead as he fell to the ground.

Eyes still open; he was losing his vision rapidly. The last thing he saw was the cruel man walk away in victory. The final thing he heard was the man's maniacal laugh.

And finally, he let himself fall into an unstoppable oblivion of sleep where he couldn't wake up.

* * *

_Finally, _Prussia thought. _That's over. _Stepping outside, he examined the world around him. His surroundings were so dull: gray clouds, dead flowers, not a color in sight. He kept walking through the lifeless leaves, a crunching noise under his feet with every step. Honestly, he had no idea where he was going, but he traveled. For miles, he stared straight ahead, focused only on continuing. Soon enough, night fell, and stars replaced the grim clouds.

A small bit of yellow on the ground caught his eye. He rushed over to where the color was, surprised at what he discovered.

A small boy lay on the grass, unconscious and heavily injured. His blonde hair hung around his face. He wore a ripped black cloak, tunic, and tan breeches. Prussia checked the youth's pulse. _Still beating, _Prussia thought, _but only barely. _

He picked him up and held the boy in his arms without thinking, sharing his warmth. Prussia surprised himself with his own actions. He was shocked that he had welcomed the child so quickly without hesitation. He didn't know he was so capable of something so merciful. In fact, he didn't know why he was helping the boy. It would've caused him less trouble to forget ever seeing him at all.

But to leave him there seemed heartless. Prussia chuckled to himself. He had the nerve to say that deserting him was cruel, but he just murdered a man without cringing. Taken his life with no regrets. Left his body to rot. And even now, he felt not even a shred of guilt. Turning around, he walked, his eyes full of purpose.

He ventured towards his home, clutching the child against his chest. He memorized the pattern of his steady breathing. As the weather around them grew colder and the wind became stronger, Prussia held the boy tighter to keep him warm.

After countless miles, he finally reached his home. For someone as inhumane as himself, he had an exquisite house. A stunning mansion stood before him, colored dark brown with golden-framed windows. Prussia snickered at how welcoming it looked. If someone didn't know better, this house could belong to an angel. He entered the mansion, careful not to accidently hit the little kid's head on the doorframe.

Despite his precaution, his head hit the doorframe anyway. Prussia sighed. "Sorry, I'm still new to this." he murmured. He breathed, climbing silently up the stairs to the closest bedroom.

Navigating around the mansion without Prussia is near impossible. Several hallways and corridors lead to innumerable rooms. The stairways branched into smaller ones. There are three stories and a basement. It was quite easy to get lost if you lack Prussia's help. In fact, he had a reputation of leaving his guests during a tour so he could watch the panic from afar.

Finding the bedroom, he went in, this time extra careful to keep the child's head safe. Prussia crossed the floor to the bed and set him down, tucking him into the scarlet-colored fabric. He stroked his blonde hair lightly, sweeping it away from his closed eyes. _That's cute, _the Prussian thought to himself. _Wait, what? _

He literally smacked himself for thinking something so stupid. _Great,_ he thought. _Look at what you're doing to me._ He shook his head.

Without another glance at the boy, he stepped out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe how I wrote Prussia in the beginning. He truly scared me. I'll be updating chapters soon, so be on the lookout! Please favorite, review, etc. Much appreciated! :D **


	2. Lost

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia. **

* * *

Prussia sat tensed at the kitchen table, taking small sips of his water continuously while he considered his next course of action. Honestly, he hadn't the slightest idea of what to do next. Looking out for himself had always been an instinct, but looking out for _others? _Prussia sighed. _Definitely going to need some getting used to, _he thought.

He figured he should at least check on him. Less than eager to see the child again, he took his sweet time admiring every painting he came across. He even dusted them off a bit. Along the way, he argued with himself about how unreasonable he was being. _He's just a kid, _he thought. _It's not like he could do anything too bad. _

Eventually, he got to the bedroom. Peering in, he could've sworn he saw a hint of blue in his eyes. But when he fully stepped into the room the boy's eyes were shut completely.

Prussia moved soundlessly to the side of the bed, challenging the boy to open his eyes again. It was clear he was awake; he was too tense and alert to be resting. "Look, kid." he began. "Unless you want to get lost here, you should get up now." No response. He sighed. "Alright then, well, just come downstairs when you're ready." He silently returned to the kitchen.

When the boy was certain that the man had left, he opened his eyes. Glancing around the room, he took in his surroundings. Glass windows framed with gold, red velvet covers.

_Where am I? _

He stepped out of the blankets and onto the floor. He spied the hallways from the doorway, checking both ways before stepping outside. He stared at the two options ahead of him. Left or right? Going right seemed like a dead end. The left corridor seemed endless. Needless to say, he went left.

Which, coincidentally, was the wrong way.

* * *

Meanwhile, relaxing with his feet up on the kitchen table, Prussia ran through the scene again in his mind. He just realized how _awkward _this situation is. To think, a little boy could be running around his house, destroying everything in sight. _No, that doesn't seem to be the case, _Prussia thought. _I don't hear anything._

But then he noticed that not hearing anything could be just as bad. The boy could be doing anything for all he knew. Or he could've gotten hurt. He sighed, rising from the comfort of the kitchen to search for him.

By now, the child had recognized that he was going in the wrong direction. He turned around, only to forget where he came from. He immediately regretted taking the twists and turns of the hallways. _How many rooms are in this place, anyway? _he asked himself, a trace of annoyance in his voice. Soon enough, he found himself peeping into the rooms, his eyes full of curiosity. Technically, in his book, this wasn't snooping. He had been welcomed, after all.

Every room had something unique about it, all of them fulfilling one purpose. He even saw what seemed like a torture room. But upon encountering it, he instantly slammed the door. Loudly. _Note to self: Don't mess with him. _He was just about to step away from the door when he heard someone speak.

"Umm, can I help you?"

The boy almost fainted at the sound of the sudden voice. He clutched his chest and turned around, facing the crimson-eyed man. "You scared me!" he grumbled.

Prussia giggled a bit. "…Sorry. Anyway, you seem lost."

"Of course I'm lost! I've been looking for a bathroom but I can't find one…" he murmured, looking away in embarrassment. Prussia laughed good-naturedly.

"Sorry, the bathroom was the other way. I guess that from the bedroom you went left, right?" Prussia asked, crossing his arms. He knew the house like it was the back of his hand. The child nodded. "Just follow me." Without waiting for a response, he turned and began walking.

"Wait!" The boy ran to catch up to his long strides. "Where are we?"

"We're at my house." Prussia answered calmly, staring ahead.

"Why?"

Prussia stole a glance at the child. "Because." he said simply. When he didn't elaborate, the boy narrowed his eyes.

"Because… what?"

"I'll explain later." he stopped, opening the door to the restroom. "To get downstairs, you need to go right from here and take a left at the end of the hallway. Got it?" He nodded. "Good." And with that, he went downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to make this chapter a bit longer, but I figured it would be better to transition using another chapter. Please review, favorite etc. Thank you! :D**

**Also, I just wanted to thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. They were very motivational. C:**


	3. Grateful

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia.  
A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews so far! They are really motivational! Truly appreciate it. Anyway, enjoy~ **

* * *

The two sat awkwardly at the kitchen table; Prussia, once again taking excessive drinks of his water and the child glancing emptily at everything in the room, anything to get away from his vivid crimson eyes.

"You're a nation, right?" Prussia asked monotonously, looking up from his water.

"Oh. Yes. I am." He flickered his eyes to the albino before browsing over the room again.

"What country?" the albino questioned, resting his arm on the table.

"…I'm not sure."

Prussia furrowed his eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I really don't remember." he replied casually, toying with his fingers. He glanced at the clock, swearing that it moved slower on purpose. The rest of the morning dragged on like this; Prussia asking him questions he couldn't answer, both of them growing more annoyed with every word. Eventually, they both snapped, engaging in an argument that lead absolutely nowhere.

"You know what? How about instead of you asking me all of these stupid questions, how about I ask you for a change! Like, who are you? Or, where am I?" The boy rambled on, lecturing the older nation about nothing in particular. Prussia rubbed his temple, tuning out the boy's excessive chatter with his own thoughts.

"Listen closely." Prussia interrupted with a flick of his wrist. "First, I'm Prussia, the most awesome nation you'll ever meet. Second, you're at my house, so you better be grateful." _That I didn't kill you, _he refrained from saying. He refilled his water before slumping heavily back into his chair.

The blonde boy rested his head on the table, eyelids droopy and uninterested. "So I got my answers. Now what?"

Prussia mulled over this, downing his water to buy himself some time. "Well, we need to figure out what nation you are. I can't keep calling you 'kid'." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He thought back to the surrounding countries. _Let's see, there's Austria, which can't be him since I mess with the rotten young master anyway. Good times. _He chuckled, reminiscing about all the times he caused him so much stress. _Anyway, there's Belgium, who I'm pretty sure is a girl. Hmm… There's Germany, who I haven't seen a personified version of yet… Hey, wait! _

"Does the country Germany ring a bell?"

The boy thought, attempting to recall any memories of his time before his stay here. Proving futile, he sighed. "No."

Irritated and exasperated, Prussia rose, heading to his room to retrieve something vital in Prussia's dictionary. "Whatever. I'm assuming you're Germany."

"Wait, where are you going?" Prussia was half-way up the stairs, smiling mischievously down at the unsuspecting child.

"If you're going to be related to me in any way, you _need _to know how to fight."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. Again, I think it would be better to transition using another chapter. The next chapter will be much longer, I promise. Please tell me how I'm doing! I really appreciate your reviews. Thank you! C:**


	4. Pride

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia. **

* * *

Prussia rushed hastily down the stairs, a whip in one hand and two guns in the other. He smirked with pride at the weapons, adrenaline pumping through his veins at the excitement of violence. Even though it was only training, he looked forward to it, igniting a glint in his eye that could only be brought with bloodshed.

He glanced at the anxious boy, fastening the weapons on his belt. He gestured to the boy to follow him as he stepped outside the front door, inhaling the misty air. The sky looked as dim as ever; the clouds casting a gray shadow over everything in sight. It was pitiful, really, that Prussia lived in such a dreadful place. Whatever the circumstances, he paid no mind. In fact, he preferred the bleakness of his home. Either way, with the twisted thoughts that ran through his head, he had no time to mull over the dreariness of his surroundings.

Germany trailed behind at a safe distance, alert since the man before him was fully armed while he had no line of defense. He noticed how swiftly Prussia moved, and not once doubting his own motions, the crimson-eyed nation headed towards a shadow in the distance.

The shadow turned out to be a forest. The two nations stopped at an opening between two trees, both taking in the density of the woods. The heavy, earthy scent filled the air as Prussia loosened one of the guns from his belt. Germany looked up to him, narrowing his eyes with suspicion.

"What are we doing here?" he crossed his arms.

"I told you. I'm going to teach you how to fight."

"I know how to fight!" Germany objected.

"Oh, really? Alright then, there's a squirrel in that tree about twenty feet away from here. Shoot it." Prussia challenged, tossing him the gun.

He caught it at the last moment. "What does this have to do with fighting?"

"Just do it." he ordered.

Germany squinted his eyes into the depths of the forest. "… I don't see anything." the boy complained, handing the weapon back.

Prussia sighed. "Exactly." He took the gun in his hand, aimed, and shot; all in less than two seconds. Black birds flew through the sky, screeching their warnings. A barely audible thud resounded from the trees. Prussia glanced at the sky and focused on a bird that had straggled behind. Again, he pointed the gun to the sky and shot. The bird crashed through the trees before colliding with the solid roots, giving Prussia the satisfaction of another death. Germany dismissed the feat, muttering furiously under his breath.

"Don't pressure yourself, kid. It takes practice." Prussia proceeded into the forest, holding his chin up in pride.

Germany rolled his eyes as he followed him, stumbling over hidden roots. Fallen branches crunched piercingly under his feet. The misty, thick air blurred his vision and scratched at his dry throat. He questioned how Prussia was able to travel so gracefully, effortlessly; not once wavering. Especially with the lack of light and mist that blurred the senses, it was a difficult thing to believe.

After walking a couple of miles, Prussia stopped and pointed to two deer that had paused to drink.

"There. See those deer?" he whispered, cautiously handing a gun to Germany so he didn't disturb the animals. "Shoot one. It doesn't matter where, just don't miss." He took the gun in his hands, aimed, and pulled the trigger. The bang of the gunshot echoed, barely concealing the deer's agonized cry. The other had abandoned his companion, the remnants of its footprints on the forest floor deep as it gracefully scampered away.

Prussia examined the injured animal. The boy had shot it on one of the front legs and kept it from escaping. It was still alive, breathing unevenly and heavily, trying to remain calm as a trail of blood soaked its fur. The crimson-eyed man grinned in delight, beckoning for Germany to join him.

"Good. But it's still alive." Prussia said. The deer yelped in suffering as Prussia kicked it down, forcing it to lie trembling on its side. Germany cringed when he heard the deer crash onto the ground; the tough roots offering no support and its leg twisting in discomfort.

"Don't you think that's a bit excessive?" The boy protested.

"Of course not. It's weak anyway." Prussia said casually, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And in his book, it was. "Aren't you going to finish it?" He asked, looking down at the child with his burning red eyes. Germany stared at the deer. It was quite clear that he couldn't stand or defend itself, nor would it try. The animal looked back at him. Its obsidian pupils were empty and hollow; it had already accepted death.

"No, I think we should just leave it. Someone could find it and help it."

"It would be better for the animal to just put it out of its misery." Prussia pulled out his own gun, kneeling down to put it against the deer's head. Calmly, he pulled the trigger, causing crimson to taint the grass and trees around him.

The two spent the rest of the day like this. Eventually, Germany improved his aim profoundly, able to shoot a deer on the neck. His pity for the animals was quickly replaced by pride. At the end of the night, he realized he didn't care how much blood he spilled or how many lives he took.

The only thing that mattered was that he was getting the life he never knew he had, redeeming the time he couldn't remember. And he was never going back.

* * *

**A/N: Animal abuse! You cruel, cruel author! D: Before you get on my case, I do not condone animal abuse. I love animals.**

**PLEASE take a moment to review! Thanks so much!**


	5. Trust

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia. **

**A/N: I wrote this early in the morning at around 2AM. If it's bad, just know that its summer and I'm sleep deprived, lol. Thanks and enjoy~**

* * *

Several months passed. Germany gradually began to trust Prussia; after all, he had welcomed him, provided for him, and trained him.

But in the deepest part of his mind, Germany had a fear of him. When the nation would show no mercy when his victim was defenseless, or when he would laugh at their suffering, those moments were permanently etched into his memory. Those times were short, yet they made their impact. But Prussia would redeem himself in some way. Whether it be teaching him a new technique or giving him a new weapon, it didn't matter.

Today Prussia had been called to deem if someone was guilty or not. He said that this was only used if the king needed another's input.

Prussia, dressed in a navy military uniform, sat in a simple wooden chair surrounded by guards. People had gathered to witness the trial, keeping their distance from Prussia and the wooden stage before them. Germany stood behind the crowd, listening intently, for he couldn't see over those in front of him. When everyone had settled, a Prussian officer had announced that they would begin.

After an eternity, a woman and three children had stepped slowly onto the stage in chains. They were barraged with insults and slurs, but Germany had no idea what they were put on trial for. The officials had to quiet the crowd before they could begin, however, the crowd only got louder. When he had enough, Prussia stood.

"Quiet!" he said, rolling his eyes. No one made a sound. "Good." He took a seat again.

The officer resumed. "Annaliese Rodier, Julian Rodier, Erwin Rodier, and Emmalina Rodier are charged of assistance in the escape of Lucas Rodier and resistance to arrest. The penalty the king has chosen is a death sentence. Your plea?"

The woman stepped forward and spoke, her voice shaky and weak, barely even a whisper. "W- We didn't help him to escape. We are his family. W-We do not know where he is today. It wasn't r-resistance, we were only-"

"Guilty." Prussia cut her off. The crowd looked in disbelief. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple when the crowd murmured amongst themselves.

"E-Excuse me?" The woman's voiced cracked, her eyes wide. The eldest of the children stared down, a tear streaming down his cheek. The youngest child looked around with an innocently, oblivious to the fact that her life was on the line.

"Guilty." The crowd was silent again, careful to catch every word that escaped the nations lips.

"Sir, are you sure? The criminals have yet to give their whole plea, and-" Prussia opened his eyes and stared directly at the officer, effectively silencing him. He looked back to the woman.

"Your husband is dead."

"W-What?"

He ignored her question. "I've deemed you guilty. There is nothing you can say or do to save yourself." He took the gun he brought and pointed it to the woman. She stood in shock, frozen as the nation was about to pull the trigger.

"Mutti!" The young girl yelled, dragging along her chains to stand with her mother. She clutched the thin cloths her mother wore, pleading in German to be held. The woman kneeled and held her tenderly as best as she could while restricted by the chains. Prussia's laugh made the girl cry harder. The people watched soundlessly, conflicted as to how to react.

The officer soon pried the girl away, forcing her to watch with a hand over her mouth. Though she was held in the air, she kicked and struggled, her screams muffled. Prussia rolled his crimson eyes.

Once again, he pointed the gun to the woman. She closed her eyes and braced for the impact when Prussia had an idea. He grinned.

"Wait." The woman breathed out in relief. He put the gun away and turned around. "Germany, could you come here for a second?"

Everyone turned to face the child, and Germany found himself the center of attention. He recovered from his shock and stared blankly at his guardian.

Prussia gestured with his hand. "Come here kid, I don't bite." The soldiers chuckled a bit, but the tension was still as apparent as ever. _But I do kill, though, _he thought to himself. The albino shooed his guards away as Germany made his way through the stiff mob.

"Here," Prussia handed him the gun. "Do I need to tell you what you need to do?"

"Y-Yes…" Germany said, taking the gun in his hands. But he already knew what he was being forced.

"Kill them." He ordered. Prussia stepped forward about hallway between Germany and the wooden stage. The woman stared down at him with pure disgust, hatred seething from her brown eyes. The Prussian already claimed his victory, beaming maliciously at her downfall.

Germany's eyes flickered to the little girl. Still held by the officer, she was quiet, but she had still caught his attention. Soft brown hair framed her face. Innocent hazel eyes met sapphire as he questioned what had led him to hold the gun in his hand with such a lack of remorse. Pleading with her eyes, the girl longed for compassion, wishing that it was something he could offer.

Germany raised the gun and pointed it to the woman. Germany winced when the girl shrieked again, thrashing desperately to be let go. He steadied himself and rested his fingertip gently on the trigger. The child brought herself to tears, but through her muffled cries, he could hear her begging.

"Bitte! Bitte…"

Germany tore his eyes away from the girl, trying to focus on the task at hand. But he couldn't. The sensation of it all was overbearing. _This family didn't do anything wrong, _he thought. _But Prussia's my guardian, my... family. __  
_

Then he realized what he had to do. He lifted the gun, aimed, and shot.

It was all a rush. The crowd let out a frantic scream. Soldiers hurried to investigate, completely shocked from what they saw. Scarlett blood stained the silver concrete. The gun slipped through his fingertips.

Germany saw the family escape. Then he turned and ran. Only everything around him moved too quickly. Everything about him moved too slowly. He couldn't seem to run fast enough. The tears didn't fall quick enough. They ran down his cheek, burning with betrayal and shame.

The agonized scream of the man he trusted and feared replayed in his mind, erasing the line between reason and insanity.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Mutti = Mom **

**Bitte = Please **

**A/N: The things the family got charged of were pretty ridiculous, right? And that's a pretty severe punishment. Well, that's how I intended it to sound. Gosh, I am so sleep deprived. *If you're confused: Germany shot Prussia.* **

**Please take a moment to review! I can see how many people view this, :D LOL Thank you SO much! :D**


	6. Care

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia. **

**A/N: Totally optional, but there's a button at the top of the story that's labeled "Story Contrast." (You know, it's a little circle with a white and black side… like an Oreo, but not really) Pressing it will kinda set the mood for the story. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Warning: Some blood in this chapter. **

* * *

Prussia felt the bullet rip through him. He heard the crowd rush towards him. He caught the unmistakable sound of chains being heaved away. His knees hit the hard concrete. The air rushed out of his lungs on impact, causing him to breathe frantically and unevenly. He barely caught himself, struggling to make something of the situation. He brought one hand to the pulsing pain in his abdomen, eyes widening at the cold touch of his own blood. He let out a loud shriek of pain as he lifted his hand to his face, blood dripping from the ends of his fingertips. He couldn't figure his own emotions; they had ranged from confusion to fury to heartache and back again until he felt faint.

In moments the vivid sounds around him grew distant. Specs of black clouded his vision as he felt a surge of blood rush to his head. He looked around him, only to find the red stains of his blood. He fought to keep his eyelids open; but closing his eyes seemed so inviting to him now. All his pain and confusion would suddenly become nothing.

So he closed his eyes, dreading the moment he would have to grasp reality and open his eyes once again.

If that time ever came.

* * *

Meanwhile, Germany sat perched against a tree. Somehow he had ended up at the same forest that Prussia brought him to months ago. If he was feeling nostalgic, he couldn't tell. He felt too numb for anything. He couldn't comprehend _why_; he had only known Prussia for a few months. Not only that, but he was ruthless. _I had done the world a favor…_

A small part of his mind refused to believe that Prussia was as heartless as he presented himself to be. A memory flashed before his eyes, forcing him to remember moments when he trusted the crimson-eyed killer…

Germany had woken up in a dead sweat in the coolness of early morning. His heart pounded in his chest as he tried to catch his breath. He stiffened when he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door, holding in his breath and quickly hiding his head in a pillow.

"West, you okay?" No answer. Prussia stepped silently into the room and turned on the light, only to find the boy lying on his side, eyes shut tightly.

Though he could've _sworn_ that he saw the sapphire color of the boy's eyes. He sighed, taking a seat on the side of the bed. This was all too familiar to him.

"You know, it's rude to wake people up in the middle of the night." Prussia said, patting Germany's blonde hair.

"You should follow your own advice." Germany whispered, eyes slightly open. The albino chuckled.

"Touché." Prussia abruptly took on a serious tone. "So what's up? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"How could you tell?" Germany turned to face him fully.

"You were screaming in your sleep. So what was it about?"

"It…" Germany recalled the fright that had jolted him awake. In the dream, it was too dark to see ahead, but it didn't matter; the gun pointed at him captured all his attention. His wrists were chained to the wall, rendering him helpless. He let out a scream and braced for impact, and he heard the gunshot, but that was when he woke up. "It's not important." he dismissed, sitting upright. "It's not like you would care anyway…" he muttered.

"Hey, you're my brother. Of course I care." Prussia pulled the boy into a sudden hug and, after several moments of hesitation, Germany returned it. Prussia lifted him up effortlessly, despite the child's protests, and chuckled at his midnight-blue footie pajamas and matching sleeping cap. Prussia, being the lazy nation he is, had a tailor custom-make clothes for the him.

"Aww, you're such an adorable little brother!" he teased.

Germany blushed a deep red and crossed his arms. "…Shut up."

Prussia snickered and tucked him back into bed. He turned off the lights and was about to leave when the boy said something.

"Wait."

Prussia turned around. "Ja?"

"Can you please keep the light on?" The albino sighed in reply, shaking his head as he turned the lights on again. "Thanks." Prussia slowly approached the bed again and patted Germany's head.

"Get some sleep, kiddo." He gave a light kiss on his forehead, making the boy redden again. Prussia rolled his eyes and proceeded to leave the room. "Gute nacht."

"Gute nacht, bruder…"

Germany snapped back to reality when he heard footsteps fall onto the forest floor, heading in his direction.

* * *

Prussia opened his eyes slightly, finding himself in an oddly white room. The window near his bedside confirmed that it was night; a sea of stars lined the sky while the moon shined. He lifted a hand up to soothe the pounding ache in his temple. He slowly propped himself up on his elbows, careful not to move the bandages around his abdomen. He failed to notice his king sitting in the corner of the room until he cleared his throat.

"Oh." Prussia said softly. He hated how _weak _he sounded. "Where am I?"

"You are in a hospital. But I assumed you knew that already. Do you remember what happened?"

The Prussian sighed. He knew every detail. He slumped his head back on the firm pillow, sighing in defeat. _Wow, _he thought. _That's a first. _

"If it's any comfort, we're currently tracking the boy down now."

"Oh." he said simply. After a while, he continued. "…My chest hurts."

"That's normal, Prussia. You were just shot. Of course your chest will hurt for a while."

The Prussian traced the outlines of the bandages, remembering the physical pain the boy had left him to bear. Was he right? Is this something that will just go away? For some reason he highly doubted it. He turned around gently, facing away from the king.

"I suppose I'll leave you to rest." Just as silently as he entered, he left, leaving the albino to his thoughts. He was just as confused and angry as when he the bullet pierced his skin, if not more. He rested his hand on his chest, feeling the faint beating underneath his skin. Right now nothing could offer him comfort. His only family had betrayed him, yet he had no one to blame but himself. And now his army was searching for his little brother; no doubt just as bloodthirsty as he is in his life as a powerful nation.

_But what do I care? They can take that gottverdammt child away, see how much I care. He could've killed me. He deserves whatever comes at him… Right?_

* * *

On instinct, Germany had taken refuge in the shadows. Standing motionlessly behind a tree, he anticipated another noise. When he was greeted with none, he allowed himself to relax a bit, until a rough cloth was pulled over his head.

He felt chains being locked onto his wrists. A harsh tug forced him to follow whoever held it. He was about to protest, but a voice cut him off.

"Under Prussia's authority himself, you are hereby under arrest."

* * *

**Historical Context: Let's just say there is none. It's so off. Of course there weren't footie pjs at this time. I don't even know how they arrested people. o**

**A/N: Eh, I don't really like this chapter. It's kind of a filler, so to speak. I'm suffering from a bad case of writer's block yet again. In case you're wondering why I write without giving them accents is because I normally watch the subbed version. Anyway, please review, favorite, etc. Much appreciated!  
Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, REVIEW. Please. **


	7. Tears

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia. **

**A/N: I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followed! You have no idea how happy it made me to open my email and find that. Thank you for your continued support.  
A/N 2: Sorry for such a dark chapter. I don't really like it. :| Oh, and please tell me if I made Prussia too whiny in this chapter… I feel like I did. Either way, enjoy~ (maybe)  
**

* * *

A few days later, Prussia was discharged from the hospital. He took his first breath of fresh air as he walked on the lawn of the hospital, keeping his eyes on the horse drawn carriage sent for him. With red curtains shielding the sun and golden walls reflecting it, it looked simply elegant. Yet, next to such a simple, white-walled hospital, it also looked excessive. He quickly knocked on the carriage entrance, greeting the coachman with a straightforward nod. He stepped back as the doors flung open, revealing the king with open arms.

"Prussia! Good to see you're alive and well." The nation sat and crossed his arms, rejecting his embrace. He hammered the wall behind him with his elbow, prompting the coachman to go. "Thank Gott you're a nation, right?" Silence. The king decided it would be best for both of them if he kept his mouth shut. So he did.

After a dreadfully long and awkward ride, they finally arrived at the albino's mansion. Prussia stepped out and into his home, not bothering to close the door behind him. He took a seat at the kitchen table and kept his head down. The king followed, taking the seat across from him.

"Sir, if it makes you feel any better, the mother of that family is now in custody…"

Prussia scoffed. There was no need to explain more. "About time."

"Yes, well, we were caught up trying to catch another…"

Prussia shot him a murderous look. "If you know what's best, you won't finish that sentence."

He shrugged in return. "Suit yourself." He got up and proceeded to the exit, and Prussia did nothing to stop him. The nation sighed and relaxed in his chair as he heard the door click.

Lately, almost everything seemed to remind him of Germany. His nurse at the hospital had crystal blue eyes. He couldn't eat wurst without feeling even a bit nostalgic. He couldn't even pass by his bedroom without a shiver of regret shooting up his spine.

Out of curiosity, he took slow steps into his little brother's room. The red bed sheets were perfectly made. He let out a tired chuckle. It surprised Prussia how much of a clean-freak Germany is.

Or was. He could be dead for all the nation knew.

He gently lay on the bed, immediately taking in the fading scent from the pillow…

Of course. The universe just hated him sometimes. Oh well, he couldn't blame it.

There was no other way to explain it. It smelled like Germany. Wurst, cleanliness, potatoes, and toughness all mixed into a scent.

_I swear, I'm going insane. _

He pulled the pillow over his head, adding fuel to the fire. He knew that what he was doing was unhealthy, but he couldn't help it. When family is gone, where else do you turn?

Friends? _I have none. _

My own nation? _Why should I? They want to take away the one person who keeps (or kept) me sane. _

He stayed like this for hours; clinging to the pillow for dear life. All the while beating himself for showing weakness. He blamed himself for becoming so _attached._

_This is why I acted so hostile towards him in the first place. Because I knew that somehow, someway, something was going to take him away from me. And I was right! Of course. _

"But why?" he whispered. "Of all the things you could've taken away, why him?"

_Mein Gott, who the hell am I talking to? _

The smallest tear escaped his eyes. Then another.

But he didn't allow himself to cry any further. He just stayed still for quite a while, just… thinking, about nothing and everything.

Eventually, he fell into a dreamless sleep. One without pain, but no relief either. Without heartache, but with no liberation.

But most importantly without family.

… _I might as well get used to it. _

* * *

It was very early in the morning when Prussia finally woke up. The sky emanated a pinkish glow, barely lighting the room. He sighed, standing and rubbing his eyelids as he turned on the light switch.

There, on the bedside table. The backside of a little golden frame caught his eye. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands.

But he immediately regretted it.

Germany was in the soft, orange glow of the sunlight, wearing his traditional black clothes. He was looking somewhere off into the distance; his blue eyes focused and glistening. Prussia gripped the frame, another small tear falling onto the picture.

"_Gott verdammt…" _He whispered. He gripped the frame harder, almost breaking it in frustration. Another tear.

"God dammit!" He yelled, throwing the picture against the wall.

Then he let out the tears he kept for so long.

* * *

**AN 1: If you would like to do some fan-art for this fanfic, it would be very much appreciated! You see, I suck at drawing. :3 You would get full credit, of course. Also, if you have an account on GaiaOnline, then I would give you some gold for your services.**

**AN 2: I was debating with myself on whether this chapter would be about Prussia or Germany. Needless to say, it's Prussia.  
I'm so mean. I really just wanted to torture you and make you think, "Oh gawlosh, what's happening to Germany? D:"… You know I'm kidding. I love you all. The next chapter will come in a little bit. I'm in the process of writing it and it should be published soon! Be on the lookout!  
You know how I said the last chapter was the filler? I take that back. This one is. I'm sure of it.  
Please review, favorite, etc. It means SO much to me. Even if you somehow find this years from when it was originally published. I'll still be as happy as ever to get reviews. Trust me, I know the feeling. C: Thank you!**


	8. Executioner

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia. **

**AN: O.O Oh. Oh my gosh… the number of views. There I was, out of curiosity, venturing on my page. Clicked 'Publish' *slides up*, clicked 'Manage Stories', clicked 'God Wears Black'… And then my laptop flipped over. I'm so happy right now. Thank you to everyone who has left a review and favorited. It makes me giddy to read such kind words. Enjoy~ **

* * *

_A few days before…_

Forced to kneel and hands chained behind his back, Germany yelped when the cloth was ripped off his head. He blinked into focus and found himself in the midst of the king, who sat proudly at his throne. Two guards stood still at the king's side while one remained behind the nation, holding a tight grip on his chains.

"Are you surprised?" The king asked suddenly, staring down with his vicious eyes.

"…What? What do you-?"

"Prussia personally told me to do whatever it takes to capture you." he lied. But it didn't matter. _What that albino doesn't know won't hurt me. _

Germany looked away. He shouldn't be surprised; after all, he could've killed him. But even though, they were family, and if his family wants him dead, then…

"Really?" Germany asked, grief creeping up his throat.

"Yes; it surprised me as well, boy, that he was willing to throw you away just as quickly as he took you up."

Germany could just taste the tears. "… Be quiet."

The king chuckled with amusement. "Are you grateful towards him?"

"What?"

"Since without him, you wouldn't be the _great _nation you are now." He rolled his eyes in sarcasm. "You could've died without him to help you. And how do you pay him back?"

"… no…" Germany whispered.

The king stood over him, raising his voice. "You try to kill him! How _honorable _of you. Do you think you deserve this?"

A tear. "… yes." he said weakly.

The king smiled in triumph. That was all he needed to hear. "Take him out of my sight. It's sickening, really."

Germany obediently stood up, allowing himself to be taken away.

The two ventured deeper into the palace until they were underground. The dense air was suffocating. The only light source was a dimly-lit torch. The man fastened his chains against a wall, his hands suspended above his head.

"I'm very sorry." The man whispered. "But beware of the king. He doesn't let things like this go lightly." he hurried to the exit, but was stopped when Germany spoke.

"Is this really what brud- Prussia, wanted?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. Ask him when he comes."

"Wait… He's coming here?"

"Yes… Who did you think is your executioner?"

* * *

**AN: Sorry for such a short chapter. I think things went a bit too quickly. Hmm… I don't really it, but it's probably because I've lost several hours of sleep. Whee… Alright. Please review, favorite, etc. I appreciate it VERY much! C:**


	9. Plan

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia. **

**AN: I revised some of the past chapters, and a huge thank you to RyuuseiRosuto for pointing it out, as well as an equally large thank you to my reviewers, followers, and favoriters. The most significant change is on chapter 7, but it's up to you to go back and read it. (There are only a few sentences.) Enjoy~ **

* * *

For weeks now, the king held full authority over Germany's imprisonment and torture, all behind Prussia's back. Without remorse or fair judgment, only with thoughts of bitter revenge, he would have the young nation whipped or beaten to his own content.

Although, Prussia and the king held regular meetings, so it was difficult to keep such a secret for long. He couldn't keep hints from slipping forever. Like today, the two gathered privately at the king's palace to discuss the condition their nation was in.

The king's palace was anything but traditional. Everything matched his carriage to a tee, and the materials seemed unreal. Gold, velvet, and silk. No wonder most of his citizens were in poverty.

But an unsettling feeling always sets in Prussia's stomach whenever he's escorted to the meeting room. Something unnerving and odd, though he couldn't place it. From visiting often, the feeling wasn't new; but it wasn't something he could get used to.

When they arrived at the door to the meeting room, Prussia took in a breath of air and shooed his escorts away. Then he kicked the door open, sending it flying open with a bang.

"The awesome Prussia is here! Now the meeting can finally-"

He immediately cut himself off when he noticed the room was empty, not a soul other than himself. He dropped his eyes in annoyance as he looked for any clues as to where the king was. There was nothing, really; just an empty table and two chairs lying around.

He peeked his head out the now broken door, searching for something or someone to help him. When he was met with nothing or no one, he stepped out, mindlessly wandering through the halls. He stopped to regard a bit a corridor with portraits of the past kings, smiling broadly at the painting of his favorite king, Old Fritz.

"No one can be a better king than you were, Fritz." He mumbled in respect, yet somewhat wistful.

Suddenly at the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of a maid walking at the end of the hallway. She wore a long black print dress with a simple white apron. He sped over.

"Warten Sie!" He ordered. She turned to him, folded her hands, and sported a welcoming smile.

"Ja, Preußen?" she said, her warm voice carrying over the empty room.

"Do you know where the king might be?"

"Yes. He should be at the dungeon area downst-." She hastily cupped her hand over her lips and hustled off, going back in the direction she came. He shrugged off her abrupt exit and drifted downstairs until he spotted a soldier guarding an odd-looking door. He hurried to him, his red eyes filled with curiosity.

"Guten Tag, Preußen." The man bowed. "May I help you?"

"Mhm. Where's the king? We're supposed to have a meeting today." The albino crossed his arms and raised his chin expectantly.

He paused for a moment. "Y-Yes. He should be there shortly. I suggest you wait in the meeting room."

"Why? Where is he?"

"That is not important. I'm sure he will return shortly, so please wait in the meeting room." he said strictly. The man stared back fiercely, unblinking and focused.

Prussia narrowed his eyes in return. The two stayed like this for a while; unknowingly and subconsciously challenging the other by staring them down. The soldier might have meant it as advice, but the Prussian took it as an order. From someone lower than him in rank, nonetheless. He scoffed it off and walked back to the meeting room, still holding his chin up in pride.

But when he was out the man's sight, he instantly hid behind a marble pillar, sneaking peeks at the door with a burning curiosity.

But when something sparks his interest, especially a secret, there's a very little chance that he would let it go.

For instance, right now.

The man standing there, taunting him, daring him to find what lies behind the door. Not with his words, no, but his _actions_. _Just standing there… Who does he think he is? _Prussia thought. _Thinking he can keep me out… _

It took some thinking, but when the idea finally hit him, he smirked at his own foolproof plan.

* * *

Germany kept his head hung low, hiding the pain and sorrow in his closed eyes. He could feel the burning sensation with each cut in his skin, deep and slow to heal; both physically and mentally. Each wound sent a shiver up his spine and a vivid throb in his muscles.

From being imprisoned this long, Germany had several red wounds scattered throughout his body, mainly on his face and arms. His clothes were ripped and barely of use, his blonde hair was a ragged mess, and his arms ached from being chained above his head.

The king sat before him with an uninterested expression. He twirled his whip around his finger and played with it before averting his eyes back to the boy hanging in front of him. He sighed and gripped the whip firmly in his hands, taking his sweet time to rise from the chair.

Germany paid him no mind, focusing on the deep cracks on the floor. This had become an almost daily process for him; wake up, live through torture, eat a bit, fall asleep. The truth of it was that he was bored. Of course, every day the pain renewed, but he'd grown used to it. He'd given up on himself a long time ago.

But today was different. The king told him a valuable piece of information that actually caught his attention.

"Your execution is in a few days."

Right there, it hit him in the chest. Hard. He heard it louder than the sudden bang of the whip. It hurt more than the new cut that formed on his arm.

But none of that mattered.

His execution was coming in a matter of days.

That meant his brother would be here as well.

He smiled a sick kind of smile, twisted. Just another reminder of how much time and reason he had left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Prussia stood at the site of his 'master plan.' It was simple, really: distract the guard and sneak into the room. Easy.

Scratch that. Easier said than done.

It turns out that knocking down dozens of statues, paintings, and making tons of noise won't make the guard move a bit.

He sighed, rubbing his temples in deep thought. He contemplated other effective distractions.

_Fires. Fires are pretty good distractions; there's the smell, the smoke… _

_Or setting a wild animal free. In the castle. Maybe a goose. Everyone likes a nice goose chase… _

_Maybe even poison. Not too strong, just something to leave him in the hospital for a few days…_

He grinned at all of the possibilities, but finally settled on one plan.

Or, rather, three.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Warten Sie: Wait  
Ja, Preußen: Yes, Prussia  
Guten Tag: Good day **

**AN: I'm really scared and I feel uncomfortable with the way this is going. This chapter just feels so... random. But I wanted to add _something _to ease the tension. Haha... Anyway, please leave a review, favorite, follow, all that beautiful stuff. Thank you all so very much! ^.^**


	10. Hanging

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia. **

**A/N: …Hi. I just enjoy communicating with all of you. Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

Surprisingly, Prussia gathered his needed items without attracting unwanted attention. It was challenging, of course; maids and soldiers did constant rounds. But his driving curiosity brought him over the edge.

His first order of business is to start a fire. He chuckled mischievously as he eyed the dozens of ripped paintings and wooden frames he destroyed to use as 'firewood'. He piled them to make a sturdy home and began to clash two thin, long stones to start a spark.

Grinding them together several times, he was able to produce a few sparks, but they never caught for a period long enough. After much frustration, he realized what he was missing: oxygen. So the next time, he guided the sparks by blowing some air gently upward to the core of the pile. It caught and held, spreading further around. He stood back a respectable distance to admire it until it consumed almost everything.

He immediately returned to the guard, running and yelling to gain his attention.

"Hey! There's a fire in the hallway over there!" he said hastily, pointing. The man's eyes widened and his arms faltered for a few moments, but he was able to regain his composure and counter.

"Sir, whatever it is, I'm sure it's none of my concern. We have maids who would love to help." Prussia rolled his eyes.

"Uh, hello?" He waved his hand mockingly in front of his face. "It's a _fire._ It's burning property as we speak." By now a slight smoky smell entered the room.

"I see. And how _exactly _did the fire start?" he asked skeptically. The sarcasm was practically emanating from his eyes.

_Damn. _Prussia thought. _I really have to think things through! _

"… I don't know!" the albino began. "But that's not important! There. Is. A. Fire." _So close to the door, but so far… _Prussia could see the man losing his patience and mentally congratulated himself.

"Keeping the castle maintained is a maid's job. Please tell one of them the issue." he dismissed.

Prussia was about to give up and extinguish the fire himself when he heard a woman's scream.

"Fire!"

"Aha!" the nation turned around and pointed at him, square in the face. "See?"

The man sighed, not bothering to move from his position. For a moment, a certain Prussian was very tempted to raise a special finger straight at him. But he refrained; he didn't need any more attitude.

Prussia slumped his shoulders and traveled outside, ignoring the stuffy odor of smoke. It was time to initiate phase two: a literal wild goose chase.

* * *

After much struggling and bites (from both parties), Prussia was able to seize a wild goose. It was healthy, quick, and aggressive: perfect distraction. He sped to the same hallway of the fire and apologized half-heartedly to the charred remains of the artwork before setting the bird down gently; only for it to run and squawk frantically. Before going to the guard, he opened a window to eliminate the smoke and provide an important alibi.

"There's a goose in the hallway there."

"Mhm, I see. And who let the bird in?"

"Well, the window there was open, so I can only assume-"

"And why, _sir," _the word rolled off his tongue like poison, "would a wild goose fly all the way here?"

_I hate you. _"I don't know. Food, maybe? Oh! I know, how about you go and ask it about that?" he said sarcastically. The guard narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly a familiar squawk echoed the room, as well as a click of heels on a hard surface. This time the man leaned to watch the scene of a woman bent down, chasing an angered goose. Prussia chuckled and nodded with content while the guard shook his head in frustration yet again. Much to the albino's surprise however, the guard dropped everything and chased after the animal himself. Leaving the door unattended.

Leaving the door unattended and right _there. _

Of course, without any hesitation, he stepped in.

He was instantly met with a dense, thick air and complete blackness. The door closed silently behind him and blocked off the last hint of light. He quickened his pace, motivated by what lies ahead. He kept one hand pressed lightly against the wall to guide his steps and kept another pinched at his nose, for the smell was beginning to be unbearable.

His chest pounded in his ears when he finally began to hear something, albeit distant. First a crack, then a distant yell. He kept going; keeping his eyes squinted into the black.

When he finally saw a first hint of light from a torch, he crouched down, certain that there were other people there with him. He scooted as close as he could to the source of the noise.

Until he heard a familiar scream.

He first heard it so many weeks ago, when his little brother had that nightmare that woke him up.

His little brother. Little West.

The shadow was faint, but he could just make out who it was.

Another yelp. Much more gut-wrenching than the last.

He stayed with his back against the wall until his heart beat in time with the crack of the whip. He covered his mouth with a hand to keep himself from yelling as well.

Soon enough the yelling stopped, and Prussia heard footsteps approaching from the bottom of the stairs.

And with that, he left his little brother hanging in the dark.

* * *

**AN: Gah, writing rage! I can't write… I just feel so… Blocked. But I must publish! I really don't like how I wrote this chapter, though. I probably disappointed all of you. Maybe I should get a beta-reader. But I am a beta-reader. Fail. Writer's block is deadly.**

**AN2: This chapter is the end of all the goofy stuff. Get ready for some angst.  
Anyway, please review, favorite, or follow. All are extremely appreciated! **


End file.
